If we meet again
by KrazyForYourLuv
Summary: Before Jasper was changed, he was married to Annabelle. Shortly after he is changed, Annabelle is also changed and is thrown into Maria's newborn army, only to meet Jasper Whitlock, but both Jasper and Annabelle have no memory of their pasts. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**If We Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters only my own.**

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first Twilight fanfic so please review and let me know what you think! I would also like to thank my one of my best friends for helping me with the idea, EvilLittleNerd1981!**

"You be careful now, Annabelle!" Joseph teased.

"Oh shut up!" Benjamin jumped in. "She's better than you!"

Annabelle just ignored the two boys and made her way towards the black horse.

"Hey Anna! It's not proper for a young lady to be ridin' a horse without permission!" Joseph began again. Benjamin pushed him.

"Oh please! I'm seventeen years- old! I'm old enough to make my own decisions." She said in her sweet southern drawl. She approached the horse as Jasper helped her on.

"Please be careful now, Annabelle." Jasper said as she was sitting on the horse.

Annabelle just smiled. "I'll try."

Jasper nodded and walked over to stand by the others.

"I still can't believe a pretty young lady like Annabelle ain't married yet." Joseph said as Jasper joined them.

"That's because she's too wild!" Ashlynn laughed. "No boy in Houston or even the state of Texas can handle her!"

The group became quiet when they heard the horse begin galloping past them.

Annabelle smiled, knowing that she hadn't in days, as the wind blew her curly blonde hair out of her face. Heck, she even laughed a bit, until she couldn't feel the horse underneath her. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air.

"Annabelle!" she heard someone call out her name as she landed roughly on the dirt covered ground. She then rolled twice and yelped as her body collided into a boulder.

She groaned in pain. Her head hurt like crazy.

"Annabelle!" she heard again. She then felt a strong pair of arms help her sit up. She opened her eyes to find Jasper with his arm around her waist, helping her sit up, facing her and looking at her forehead.

"Anna, you're bleeding." He said, eyes widening.

She lightly pressed her finger tips to the spot Jasper was staring at.

"Ow." she said quietly.

She brought her hand back to her eyes and saw the sticky, crimson blood.

Without any warning, he cradled Annabelle in his arms and began walking towards Annabelle's house.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting the darkness claim her.

* * *

When Annabelle opened her eyes, she felt a pain shoot through her head to her toes. She ran a hand on her forehead and felt a cloth where the pain stung the most. She winced a bit and rested her hand by her side.

She looked around and found herself in her night gown in her bed.

"Annabelle?" came a familiar voice.

Annabelle softly turned her head and found Jasper Whitlock sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"Jasper?" she asked quietly. He smiled shyly and rested his hand on top of hers.

"I'm here Darlin'. Are you alright?" he asked.

"My head hurts… terribly."

"Well, I wish I could make it stop, Anna."

It grew silent until Annabelle spoke.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"Four hours." Jasper replied.

"How long have you been here?"

"Four hours. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Oh really? Jasper you didn't have-"She began.

"I wanted to. Earlier today I was goin' to ask you somethin' but this happened and well-"Jasper explained.

"What did you want to ask me?" Annabelle asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I can't, not now, with you in this condition."

"Please?"

"Anna-"

"Jasper, please?" she begged.

Jasper sighed, knowing he wouldn't win. He took Annabelle's hand in his and looked her into the eyes.

"Annabelle Mai, I-" He began.

"Ah, Annabelle, Darling!" said the voice of Annabelle's mother as she walked into the room. "You're awake!"

"Yes I am." Annabelle smiled kindly.

"Well, Jasper wouldn't leave your side for a minute!"

It grew quiet again and Jasper stood up.

"Well, I must be goin'." He said. "I hope you feel better, Annabelle."

And with that, Jasper was out the door.

"What a gentleman!" gushed her mother.

Anna nodded gently and smiled.

"Well, we better get you ready for tonight." Annabelle's mother said as she helped her daughter out of bed.

"What's goin' on tonight? My head still hurts."

"Don't you remember, Anna?" her mother asked. "Your father is hosting a little get together with some friends."

"But my head," Anna tried to continue.

"Darling, you're going to have to ignore it and don't worry about having a scar, there's no stitches, only a small mark right about at your hair line. We'll cover the rest up with powder." She explained.

Anna nodded her head slightly, taking her mother's advice and trying to ignore the pain.

"Now," she began eyeing Anna. "What dress do you want to wear?"

"How about my new yellow spring gown that grandmother got for me?" Anna asked.

"That does sound beautiful, but actually I was thinking about your light blue evening gown. I bet young Jasper would love that!"

Anna thought for a second. "Jasper Whitlock is coming?"

"Yes, Jasper Whitlock will be coming!" her mother gushed again. "I do believe I heard that wanted to ask you something."

"You don't think it was something important, do you momma?"

"Well, of course I do!"

Annabelle blushed a bright pink, her mind filled with thoughts of her sweet southern love.

**A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv**


	2. Chapter 2

**If we meet again**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Jasper. I own Annabelle.**

Annabelle sat at a dainty white table with her parents and a few of her friends.

They were surrounded by a few tall that supported small, glowing lanterns hung by strings. They were near a garden that was nestled in the back lawn of Annabelle's home, surrounded by family and friends.

'_Oh my,' _Annabelle thought. '_I wonder what Jasper was goin' to ask me.'_

Jasper had been on Annabelle's mind ever since she had woken up after up after falling off the horse. In fact, she was nervous just to see him again. She had been fanning herself with a small fan as images of Jasper flew around in her mind; his honey, curled hair, ocean blue eyes, soft lightly tanned skin, and his perfect shaped lips.

Annabelle's thoughts were interrupted by the call of her name.

"Annabelle," came a familiar voice.

She turned in her chair as she faced none other than Jasper Whitlock.

"Jasper," Anna gasped softly. "You came."

"Well, Jasper Whitlock!" said Anna's father. "Glad you could come!"

"Yes, very glad." Added Anna's mother.

Jasper nodded. "Thank you again, Mr. and Mrs. Mai for inviting me and my family."

"No problem at all, Jasper." Mrs. Mai spoke. "May I ask where your family is?"

"My mother and father are talking to Mr. White and my brother is speaking with Miss Ashlynn." Jasper gestured to his family.

"Ah," Mr. Mai said.

"I was wondering if Annabelle would accompany me on a walk in the garden." Jasper said.

"Of course," Anna stood from the table. "Mother. Father."

Both of Annabelle's parents gestured for the two to continue. Jasper smiled wryly as he offered his arm to Annabelle. Anna smiled softly and held onto his arm. As they walked away, Annabelle's friends giggled.

* * *

Jasper led Annabelle purposefully through a spindly, wrought, Iron Gate that led to the garden. As they entered the garden, Annabelle glanced at all the flowers that were planted. She smiled at how beautiful the roses, lilies, and violets were.

Annabelle focused her attention back to Jasper, who was also smiling the smiling that she loved so much.

"You know," he began. "I haven't been in this garden with you since we were twelve."

"I remember," she smiled. "That was the day of your family's picnic and you upset Jeremiah that day."

"So I ran off dragging with you with me and we hid in here."

Annabelle giggled. "I miss those days."

Jasper nodded. "So do I, Darlin'."

Annabelle loved the way he called her darlin'. She felt as if it were his special nickname for her, Sometimes she would even call him Jazz, which she felt was her special nickname for him.

Annabelle was once again, pulled from her thoughts as she noticed where they had stopped. They were standing in front of the garden's gazebo.

The gazebo was located in the middle of the garden. It was white along with carvings of flowers on the railings. Vines from the plants rooted to the ground next to it stretched around the sides of the gazebo, releasing a few white roses at certain spots.

Jasper slowly ushered Annabelle up the steps slowly and led her to the middle of the gazebo. He turned to face her and held both of her hands in his.

"Annabelle," he began. "Remember that question I wanted to ask you earlier?"

"Yes, I've been really curious about it too." She replied.

"Is that so?" Anna nodded. "Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because you've always been honest with me, Jasper."

"True," Jasper agreed. "May I ask you my question now?"

"Yes, you may." She smiled.

Jasper smiled and released one of her hands and held onto one with both of his hands. He lowered himself onto on knee. Annabelle gazed at him with curious eyes.

"Annabelle Mai, I love you with all my heart and I always have. I promise to protect you from anyone and anything that wishes to harm you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to see you wake up every morning and watch you fall asleep every night. Annabelle, will you marry me?"

Annabelle's stomach began to fill with butterflies, her heart thumped harder than before and tears began to fill her eyes.

"Jasper," she began. "I would love to!"

Jasper stood and wrapped his arms around Annabelle's waist. Annabelle held her arms around his neck as he twirled her around. Once her feet hit the ground, the couple gazed into each other's eyes and slowly, he brushed his lips against hers. Annabelle moved her hands down to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

After he removed his lips from hers, he softly whispered into her ear. "Anna, you have made me the happiest man in the world."

Annabelle giggled once more as he kissed her gently on the forehead, but quickly gasped as she felt a trickle of pain stab the spot where her cut was.

Jasper immediately realized what he had done and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Annabelle."

Annabelle smiled. "It's alright."

She placed another kiss on his lips. Jasper returned the kiss.

He pulled away and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"There's so music" Anna admitted.

"I know."

Once again, Annabelle smiled and took his hand. Jasper pulled Annabelle closer to him and began to twirl her around gently.

Annabelle smiled at the thought that danced in her head,

'_Mrs. Annabelle Mai Whitlock.' _The thought sang.

**Yay for chapter two!** **Make sure to review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv**


	3. Chapter 3

If we meet again

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own Annabelle.**

It had been a month since Jasper Whitlock proposed to Annabelle and the day had finally come. Annabelle was thrilled and not a bit nervous. Annabelle's mother, Mrs. Mai, was all too excited for her only child's marriage, and insisted on making this wedding the very best.

Mrs. Mai was not like the other women in town; she was not selfish, nor was she stuck up. She was a polite and simple woman who raised her child to have the grace of a princess, but never spoiled her.

"Alright now," Mrs. Mai began she finished Annabelle's powder. "Let's get you into your dress and we'll begin with your hair."

Annabelle stood from the chair she sat in and walked over to her bed to gaze at the long, white gown she'd been waiting so long to wear. The gown itself was flawless, with its lengthy white skirt and matching veil.

Mrs. Mai helped Annabelle step into the dress and straightened the wrinkles.

"Mother, may I ask you a question?" Annabelle asked.

"Of course, darling," her mother replied.

"Why do you insist to prepare me yourself, with no help?"

Mrs. Mai smiled, eyes glistening reminiscently. "I've always dreamed of preparing you for this day. You are very lucky lady, Jasper really loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you, dear."

Annabelle nodded. "Mother?"

"Yes darling?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Mrs. Mai smiled. "You're welcome, baby."

* * *

As Jasper finished tying his tie, he looked over himself one last time in the mirror. In fact, Jasper himself was also excited. He loved Annabelle for as long as he could remember and was happy that Anna was promising herself to him for the rest of her life.

Jasper turned to the desk that sat stood by the mirror and glanced at the small brass key that lay on it. It would unlock the doors to the breath-taking home he would share with Annabelle. He was planning on surprising Annabelle after the wedding with something he knew she would love.

He picked up the key and shoved it into his packet. Jasper heard the sound of the door opening and turned to see it was his father.

"Jasper," said Mr. Whitlock. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, Dad? What is it?" he replied.

"I'm very proud of you, son. Your mother and your brother are as well. You're very lucky to have Annabelle. She's quite the fine young lady."

"Thanks, Dad. I think this may be the best of my life," Jasper said, smiling to himself.

"I know I was mostly there for you when you were young, but I regret missing you grow up while I was away. Do me one last favor, son. If you and Annabelle have children, please be there for them, Jasper."

Jasper froze at the word 'children'. He had never imagined himself as a father. He was good with children, and he knew Annabelle was, too... but he couldn't picture himself as a father, despite being seventeen.

He struggled to form words. "Um. Sure, Dad, of course."

Mr. Whitlock turned around and headed towards the doors. He paused and turned back to look at Jasper.

"You comin', son?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah, Dad. I'll be right there," Jasper replied.

His father nodded and quietly left the room. Jasper turned to look in the mirror one more time. He smiled again at the thought of Annabelle. He sighed happily as he turned and walked through the door.

* * *

A few hours passed after the ceremony, and the newlyweds found themselves smiling the whole while. They'd never felt so happy.

After the first dance, Jasper escorted Annabelle to a small table near the others. He helped her into her seat before sitting in his own.

"Anna," he said. "I've got a present for you."

"Jasper!" she smiled. "You know I don't like you spoilin' me."

"Yes, I know, but this a weddin' present, darlin'," he smiled back.

Annabelle sighed, defeated.

"Alright now, close your eyes," Jasper instructed.

She closed her eyes as Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out the key from earlier.

"Alright, open your eyes."

Annabelle opened her eyes and saw the key in his hand.

Both of them stood from their chairs and hugged each other. She took the key from his hand and stared at it with her beautiful smile on her face. Jasper smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

Jasper loved to see Annabelle happy. He also loved to hear her laugh. Sometimes when he was with her, he would do silly things just to make her laugh. But now, seeing her smile told him that he was her world and she was his.

"Would you like to see it?" he whispered in her ear.

"What about our guests?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'll understand."

Annabelle nodded but quickly said, "Just let me tell my parents and a few friends good bye."

Jasper nodded as she sped off.

Later on, Jasper led Annabelle up the steps of the porch to their new home. When they reached the tall wooden door, he turned to Annabelle and said, "Key please?"

Annabelle giggled and handed him the key.

Jasper placed the key in the lock hole and gave it a twist. He gently pushed the door open and revealed their new home.

As he showed her around the house, Annabelle wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long hug.

"Thank you so much, Jasper," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Anna," he replied softly.

Annabelle pulled away slowly, and lightly applied her lips to his. Jasper returned the kiss.

After they pulled away, Jasper picked Annabelle up and cradled her in his arms and moved towards the bedroom door. Annabelle giggled as he accidentally stumbled over the edge of the carpet, but held onto his new wife the whole time.

"Don't _drop _me!" she laughed.

"Don't worry darlin', I won't."

**Awwww how romantic! Once again, please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv**


	4. Chapter 4

**If We Ever Meet Again**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own Annabelle.**

The next morning Annabelle awoke to find herself wrapped in Jasper's arms. She smiled, remembering last night's events. She knew that that night was the best night of her life and nothing was ever going to replace it.

She remembered every detail. His lips locked on hers, the touch of his skin and how gentle he was.

A familiar voice shook her from her thoughts. "Good morning, Mrs. Whitlock."

Annabelle looked up to find Jasper awake and smiling down at her.

"Good morning, Mr. Whitlock." She smiled.

Jasper chuckled and brought her lips to his.

They pulled apart and he pulled her closer to his chest.

"Uh, Jazz?" she asked.

"Yes, darlin'?" he replied.

"I can't breathe." she giggled.

Jasper realized that he was holding Annabelle too tight and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, Anna."

Annabelle just rolled onto her back and giggled. "It's alright, Jazz."

After a minute of silence, Annabelle sighed. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, darlin'. Whatever you want to do." Jasper answered. "Or we could just lay in bed all day…"

Annabelle giggled and snuggled back into his arms.

"That sounds great, but sadly I promised my mother that I would join her for tea today." Annabelle explained.

"Annabelle Mai Whitlock, on our honey moon?" Jasper gasped and acted hurt.

"I'm sorry, Jazz." she kissed him passionately on the lips. "It'll only be for a just a little bit."

"I love the way you persuade me."

Annabelle giggled and slipped away to go change.

**~xXx~**

After Annabelle changed into her light yellow spring dress, she made her way to her old home.

When arriving at the steps of the house, she was greeted by her old maid, Sarah.

"Hello, Miss Annabelle." Sarah greeted.

"Hello, Sarah." Annabelle replied with a bright smile. "Where shall I meet with my mother?"

"Please, allow me to escort you, Miss Annabelle." Sarah said as she led Annabelle to a table, out near the garden, where Mrs. Mai sat.

"Well well well! Is that my beautiful daughter?" Mrs. Mai smiled.

"Mother," Annabelle took a seat across from her mother. "You saw me last night at the wedding. Why act so surprised to see me?"

"Oh darling, I'm just so happy. I mean, my baby girl is a married woman!"

Annabelle giggled as Sarah served the tea.

"So," Mrs. Mai sent Sarah away. "tell me how your evening was with your new husband."

"Mother!" Annabelle scolded. "I think that would be inappropriate!"

Mrs. Mai just giggled. "I apologize dear. I'm just so happy for you!"

Annabelle just smiled and sipped some tea.

It grew quiet until Mrs. Mai continued.

"So, Annabelle have you and Jasper talked about…"

"Talked about what?" Annabelle asked slightly confused.

"Well, having children of course!"

Annabelle froze. She never thought of herself as a mother, just yet. She couldn't even picture Jasper as a father at seventeen.

"Well, you see mother, Jasper and I haven't exactly discussed this yet." Annabelle explained. "And we haven't even been married for a full day! I don't think a child is to be produced just yet."

"Don't be worried, darling. You know, Miss Evelyn just had a charming baby boy and she's seventeen in a half." Mrs. Mai explained.

"Mother, I understand, it's just that, I need sometime. Please, understand that Jasper and myself need sometime to discuss this matter."

Mrs. Mai nodded. "Well I suppose you and Jasper could wait for later. The decision is for you two to make."

"Thank you mother, this means so much to me."

**~xXx~**

Later that night, around eleven, Annabelle was lying in their bed, wrapped in Jasper's arms.

"Are you alright, darlin'?" Jasper asked breaking the silence.

"Yes," she replied. "may I ask you something?"

"Anything,"

Annabelle hesitated before speaking.

"Jasper, what would you say if I said I was with child?" she asked.

Jasper's thought's traveled everywhere in his mind. Was Annabelle truly pregnant? Was he going to be a father so soon?

"Annabelle, am I going to be… a father?" Jasper asked.

"No! No, Jasper." she replied. "I'm just curious, would you like to be a father?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be, darlin'." Jasper said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"When I spoke with my mother today, she brought up the idea of us being parents." tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just don't think I'm ready."

"Shhhhh," Jasper tried calming her down. "darlin', don't let anyone tell you what you should do, unless it's what you want."

"So, you'll wait?"

"Anna, I'll wait as long as you want me to." he replied. "There's no need to rush things."

Annabelle lifted her head, to look at Jasper. Jasper gazed into his wife's eyes, then leaning down and passionately kissing her.

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I'll try to update sooner! Please review!**

**~KrazyForYourLuv~**


End file.
